ratmanfandomcom-20200213-history
Manga
Chapters of the Ratman manga series. Volume 1 Shuto Katsaragi is the ultimate superhero otaku and would like nothing better than to become a hero like his idol Shiningman. However, being constantly ridiculed by his classmates for his ideals and his short height, makes Shuto think that he may never get a Hero's License. However, a chance encounter with the secret 'evil' organization Jackal changes his views on the modern-day heroes and that not all is what it seems. Enter the dark hero Ratman. Chapter 1: The Birth of Smallest Hero Chapter 2: The First Crime Chapter 3: Hero's Front Line is Violent Chapter 4: Sentimental Girl with Angel Wings Volume 2 After successfully pulling off his first 'crime,' Shuto becomes more determined than ever to become the hero that he thinks he was meant to be. However, being unlicensed and hunted by the Hero Association isn't making things easy for him to fulfill his dream. And a chance to meet with some of his favorite heroes turns into a fight to the finish with the arrogant Ankaiser. Chapter 5: Trouble Conference Room in Jackal Chapter 6: That Isn't A Secret Chapter 7: The Pot Dish is Good!! Chapter 8: Surprised Party Full of Heroes!! Chapter 9: Shove it! Volume 3 Shuto soon learns that having a license from the Hero Association may not be all that it's cracked up to be. After discovering the dark side to Ratman's powers and nearly sending Ankaiser to an early grave, Shuto begins to question whether true heroes exist in this day and age. His answer comes in the form of a trio of cafe waitresses on rollerblades, a masked pizza-delivery man, and his senpai Rio Kizaki, the daughter of the Hero Association's president. Chapter 10: Lose His Illusions Chapter 11: The Melancholy of Mirea Mizushima Chapter 12: Akihabara Defense Corps Chapter 13: I am Fatman!! Chapter 14: Rio's Hardship Volume 4 The activities of Ratman has gained the attention of the Hero's Association's president enough to send in the big guns, the S-Rank Hero Kreios. His mission is to eliminate Ratman should he prove to be a true danger to the Association. Shuto may have the power of the S Gene, but that doesn't mean he knows how to use it. Could this mean the end of Ratman? Chapter 15: Magazine Debut!? Though very Happy, I am Shameful. Chapter 16: Threat of "S" Chapter 17: Light and Shadow Chapter 18: Quit The Hero Chapter 19: Shuto Katsuragi Raising Project Chapter 19.5: Ex Tiny Tot Riot Volume 5 Despite the loss he had suffered from Kreios, Shuto decides to press on as Ratman. Meanwhile, Crea's sister Mirea begins to feel closer towards Shuto. On the other side, Shuto has to contend with Fatman's new business rival, saving his sisters from a drug lord, dodge the attacks of a rampaging android and... go on his first date? Being a dark superhero is never easy. Chapter 20: Fatman Returns Chapter 21: Trouble Sisters Chapter 22: Runaway Android!? Chapter 23: Insensitive Boy & Innocent Girl Volume 6 Shuto is saved from being run over by Shiki Kazamori, a person who has real superpowers and seems to personify Shuto's idea of what a hero should be. However, Shuto doesn't realize that Shiki has a much darker secret and that his main goal is to obtain the S Gene... by EATING Ratman! Shuto's newest battle will become a fight for survival as Ratman is suddenly put in a life-or-death struggle with another S-Rank! Chapter 24: Unchain Chapter 25: Food Chain Chapter 26: The Connected World Chapter 27: Intersecting Desire Chapter 28: Fierce Fight!! Chapter 28.5: A Certain Combatant’s Recruitment Volume 7 Ratman's fight with the S-Rank Unchain comes to its explosive conclusion as Shuto truly learns the meaning of the advice given to him by Shiningman, as well as some past secrets behind the project that created him. Then love is in the air... for Fatman? And he needs Ratman's help to achieve his heart's desire. Crea and Mirea have some private time together as they reminesce the good times they had with their parents. Chapter 29: Factor Chapter 30: Factor II Chapter 31: Shining Ray Chapter 32: The Connecting World Chapter 33: Cherry Blossoms That Bloom In The Spring Chapter 34: Mizushima sisters' holiday Volume 8 Rio's encounter with the F-Rank hero Yavais, plus another encounter with Ratman, steels her resolve to finally confront her father with getting a Hero's License. Will she be able to achieve her desire to become a hero? Meanwhile, Ankaiser is in danger of losing his license, but he doesn't want to end his hero carreer without tying up one final piece of unfinished business... challenging Ratman to a rematch! Chapter 35: Strongest Legendary Shibuya!! Chapter 36: Let's go to the beach!! Chapter 37: Billy's Last Session Part I Chapter 38: Billy's Last Session Part II Chapter 39 The Truth? Bankruptcy!!? Chapter 40: Rematch Volume 9 Ratman's infamy is starting to spread, much to Shuto's chargrin, as a new hero named IS-KA makes his debut. However, with his appearance and rapid rise through the ranks, the other heroes begin to get jealous of this newbie stealing their thunder. A new computer program called the Hero Booster may be able to even out the competition, but this causes chaos on the streets as heroes begin attacking civilians and each other. In the midst of all this confusion, a certain twin-ponytailed girl makes her debut as the Hero Association's newest member. Chapter 41: Another "S" Chapter 42: Scar Chapter 43: Ride On The Big Wave Chapter 44: Hero vs Hero Chapter 45: The Second Round Chapter 46: A Forlorn Hope Chapter 46.5 Mikoto Kujo's Day 0f Trouble Volume 10 The fight against IS-KA and the berserk heroes reaches its climax as S-Gene Type is pitted against S-Gene Type. Will the victor be the supposedly 'evil-but-really-good villain' Ratman or the supposedly 'good-but-really-evil hero' IS-KA? New truths and lies about the S Gene and Shuto's past are revealed and Crea also confronts Rio's father on the event which led to her parents' deaths. Chapter 47: Conclusion Chapter 48: The Man of Sin Chapter 49: Concealed Truth Chapter 50: The Second Invasion Chapter 51: Memories Chapter 51.5 The Important One Volume 11 Though the animosity between the Hero Association and the Jackal Society seems to have come to an end as both sides are enjoying a tentative truce, that does not mean that the story of Ratman is over. With the former hero IS-KA still searching for the other holder of the S Gene, Shuto must be on the lookout for future troubles. Furthermore, he must now ponder on what he had learned about Shiningman and the S Gene. Chapter 52: A Ray of Hope Chapter 53: Message Chapter 54 Chapter 55 Chapter 56: The Sin Category:Chapters